


Sleepy Kitty

by merryfortune



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Semi Established Relationship, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The proper way to spoon, as directed by Maddie and Kitty, is with a tablespoon of sugar, the fluff of a threadbare scarf, and with one hand on a breast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kitty

   And another boisterous and chaotic day at Ever After High came to another joyful conclusion.

   Maddie, as high energy as she was, could feel herself crash and she knew that a tea party with all the sugar in the world wouldn’t fix her energy levels. The corridors outside her room were quiet and if she strained her ears and ignored the Narrators, she could hear someone snore. That person was undoubtedly Briar.

   Maddie crept into her and Kitty’s room which was as close to Wonderland as it got without actually being Wonderland. Maddie squinted through the darkness and she could hear Kitty’s mewls but she couldn’t see her which wasn’t all that unusual. Maddie decided that there was just enough light from the moon seeping in past the cluttered windows that she wouldn’t have to turn on a light to get changed.

   She stripped off her accessories and skirt. She got rid of most of her day attire and most importantly her bra. She blindly grabbed what felt like her nightclothes and put them on. The seams were in different places than normal but whatever. It didn’t really matter if her clothes were inside out or back to front.

   Maddie slid under her quilt and quickly bumped into a very warm and very soft heat source. ‘Oh?’ Maddie said and she could recognise those pale, curls of hair anywhere. Kitty had decided that her tree wasn’t good enough to tonight and Maddie didn’t blame her. It was colder than usual and nothing said comfort like a mismatched quilt.

   Kitty purred away, asleep and deep within her dreams, as Maddie edged closer. If Kitty had the gall to sleep her bed then she would simply have to deal with the consequences: being spooned by Maddie.

   Maddie curved herself around Kitty who mindlessly kneaded the sheets in front of her. Maddie made sure there was enough space between her and Kitty’s elbow so she wouldn’t get continually poked in the stomach. Maddie also made sure that they were still cuddling. She coiled her legs around Kitty and put her hands on Kitty’s shoulder. Kitty didn’t flinch or recoil at her touch and Maddie wondered if her hands were still warm from her gloves.

   She smiled to herself as she rested her head against Kitty’s back. Maddie cuddled in closer and breathed in the smell of Kitty’s shampoo: it was like Earl Grey and something else. Kitty quit kneading and humming small mewls. She settled.

   Kitty cracked one eye open and she tilted her head back ever so slightly. Warm fingers ran down her back and then caught on her hair. Kitty tried not to get mad about that but she knew there would be hardened knots in her hair if she let those seamstress fingers stay there. She could feel Maddie’s kettle-like breathing on her back: a snore that can only be picked up through genetics from the Mad Hatter himself. Kitty rolled her eyes.

   She didn’t mean for this to happen. She should have known that this was going to happen. Kitty had very much purposely skipped her afternoon periods just so she could sleep on Maddie’s bed. It was cold. The snow was irritating her and she had no clue how the other students were tolerating it. She hadn’t meant to sleep here very long and yet, it seemed to be past lights out. It could be midnight for all she knows because based on how Maddie’s steady, whistle-like breathing was tickling her back then Maddie was in a very deep sleep.

   ‘Kitty...’ Maddie mumbled, tired.

‘What?’ Kitty groaned.

‘You’re really, really, really special to me.’ Maddie murmured.

   Kitty huffed. ‘Go to sleep. And get your hands out of my hair.’

‘Alrighty then, hen.’ Maddie quibbled. She untangled her left hand out of Kitty’s hair and placed it over Kitty’s shoulder. It dangled for a moment before moving closer onto Kitty’s chest, or, more accurately, her breast.

_Typical Maddie behaviour_ , Kitty thought to herself. She could feel Maddie grin proudly. Kitty wouldn’t admit it but she didn’t mind that Maddie’s hand was there but it was only because it was warm and having it there was warming up her.

   ‘Can you sing your Mom’s lullaby to me?’ Maddie asked.

‘Why would you want that?’ Kitty murmured.

‘Because it’s tea-riffic.’ Maddie said.

‘Will it make you go to sleep?’ Kitty asked.

‘Most absolutely definitely.’ Maddie yammered quietly.

‘Fine.’ Kitty huffed. ‘Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur... Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur-pur-pur.’

   Maddie snuggled in closer.


End file.
